A Four Letter Word
by thatgirlwiththebooks
Summary: Nezumi felt his heart pound harder with every word, his eyes flicking back and forth from the page to Sion's sleeping body. 'He can't. He just...he can't. Sion can't leave.'NezumixSion, set after the events of episode 7. T for now.
1. Chapter 1

The day after their kiss and fight, Nezumi woke up with Sion in his arms. White hair tickled his nose, stirring him from a deep slumber, and he felt a warm weight pressing down on his left arm and against his chest. When his eyes blinked open, he saw his roomate curled against him, his head tucked into the crook of his neck and his hands pressed against his chest. Nezumi faintly remembered how he'd brought Sion's hand to the same spot so many weeks ago, so he could feel the heartbeat and understand what it meant to be alive. Now he realized that even he hadn't known what it meant to be alive then as he remembered the taste of Sion's soft lips from yesterday. It'd been so unexpected, but definitely not unwanted, to have the slender, naive, beautiful teen press his lips against his.

He felt a weight drop into his chest when he remembered why Sion had gotten so mad at him and hit Nezumi hard enough for his cheek to still hurt he next day. He'd lied about Safu. Safu, the childhood friend, pretty, cute, and intelligent, who'd outright stated that she wanted to fuck Sion. _And Sion had promised her too, _he remembered, tightening his arms around Sion as if to protect him. _He wants to go after her. He's..._Nezumi forced his thoughts to trail off as Sion shifted in bed, his red eyes blinking sleepily as he gazed up at Nezumi through his long, thick lashes.

"Good morning," he said in a small voice, offering a nervous smile as he pulled his hands away from Nezumi's chest, "Sorry about this...it got really cold last night and the extra blankets were still in the wash. This was the most logical way for the both of us to stay warm. After all, we can't get sick if we're making a journey in a few days," he explained, his voice rushed as he tried to rationalize his actions to Nezumi, as though he were afraid he'd get mad at Sion again. Nezumi responded by squeezing his hand. Blushing, Sion got out of bed and hurried off to the shower, stripping off his sleeping shirt as he walked over. Nezumi got an eyeful of the red scar that snaked around his body and felt a strange stirring in his abdomen.

"This isn't good," he murmured, heading over to the kitchen in hopes that cooking would take his mind off of Sion.

* * *

><p>Cooking didn't take his mind off of anything, actually. Neither did reading. Or even mending clothes. He and Sion decided to stay in that day, for neither of them wanted to explain to Dogkeeper how they got into a fight with each other, and there was just work to be done around their little apartment. Nezumi cleaned up his bookshelves. Sion planned about No.6 and the serum, sitting on their couch with a notepad and pencil as he scribbled notes at a breakneck speed. Once or twice, Nezumi thought about asking him about his plans, but thought the better of it. He really didn't want to know. He didn't want to think about horrible No.6, or Safu, or even Sion's sweet mother, and he didn't want Sion to be thinking of those things either.<p>

And the fact that Sion was so oblivious to how unhappy he felt drove him insane. When he sat down a cup of tea for Sion, and the boy caught his hand to give it a gentle squeeze, Nezumi felt like he was choking on air. He thought about Sion throughout the hours it took for him to organize the A-G section of his library. The thoughts weren't like the ones he'd had about other girls or boys...although the idea of slamming Sion into a bookshelf and making him scream and cum while Nezumi fucked him against his Shakespeare collection was intriguing. No, he had thoughts of taking an Austen book and curling up next to Sion, pulling the boy against him so they could read together.

He looked over at Sion when he finally put away his final book by Green, John and saw that the white-haired boy was curled up on the couch now, fast asleep and practically swimming in his big sweater. Nezumi smiled at his sleeping form, the desire to have his roommate lay in his lap so he could play with his feathery hair growing stronger by the second. A glance at the clock told him it was almost time for them to eat dinner, so he walked over to shake Sion awake, but the notes lying next to him caught his attention. He really did want to know what he was planning...

After the first page, he wished he could stop reading the notes, but he couldn't. Everything was about Safu, the people of No.6, sacrificing himself to save everyone...to save Safu from whomever had taken her. Nezumi felt his heart pound harder with every word, his eyes flicking back and forth from the page to Sion's sleeping body. _He can't. He just...he can't. Sion can't leave,_ he thought, his hands trembling as he put the pages back down, _He wouldn't leave._ Nezumi crouched over Sion, grabbing onto his arm and shaking it without thinking.

"Sion," he pleaded, a frantic desire in his voice as he moved to hover over Sion. When he woke up, Nezumi's face was inches from his, their lips centimeters apart. "Sion..." he breathed, his hand reaching up to tangle in the white hair. Instead of a quizzical, innocent expression coming over his face, Sion's eyes glazed over with lust once he realized how close Nezumi was to him.

"Nezumi..." he craned his lips upward and Nezumi seized a heated kiss, straddling Sion as he deepened their embrace. He felt sobs growing in the back of his throat as Sion kissed him eagerly, despite everything he'd written about Safu. The stupid boy probably didn't even know what he was doing to Nezumi. When they broke apart, Nezumi felt tears spill out over his cheeks. Sion looked at him in alarm, startling to his feet and immediately checking Nezumi's body for any injuries.

"Are you okay? Did I graze your wound from yesterday?" he asked, the innocent, naive Sion Nezumi knew so well returning. Nezumi shook his head, wiping at his eyes.

"...Did you know that you hum when you work?" he asked, "And anyone else doing it would be annoying, but I love it when you hum. And when you eat, you eat everything, no matter how gross it is, and I love that. And," he continued, unsure of how to stop himself, "I love that you read to those kids, no matter how much I tease you for it, I love that you gave me your sweater when I was a kid, I love that you would protect a stranger from a tyrant at the cost of your own comfort. I love that you let me read Shakespeare to you, I love that you read Shakespeare on your own now and I love that you named my goddamn robots after characters from Hamlet," he said, his voice thickened by his crying. Sion stared at him, a look of utter bewilderment on his face. Nezumi laughed, choking on his tears and continued.

"I love whenever you fall asleep with me. I love your hair, brown or white. I love your snake scar. I think it's beautiful and sexy. I love that you kissed me yesterday. I loved it so much," he took a deep breath, "And I love you so much. But I hate you too," he snapped, beginning to shake, "I hate you for coming in and making me love you and everything you do because nobody's ever made me cry before you, Sion. I hate you for coming into my life and then just thinking that it's okay to go back to No.6, that I won't care. Fuck you for not seeing past my bullshit!" he shouted, wiping at his nose, "If you go back and die for Safu, or any of the people in that hell of a city, I'll never forgive you! Never, do you hear me? If you die and leave me here alone after everything you've done, I'll...I'll..." and then Sion ran for him, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face in his chest once more.

"I love you too, Nezumi," he murmured, "And I'm sorry I made you cry. I'm not...I'm not going to die for them. I wouldn't do that to you. Nezumi, Safu's my childhood friend. I don't love her that way at all. I have to save her, though, because I couldn't live with myself if I let her die. But I'm not going to leave you," he said, tilting his head upwards to look into Nezumi's silvery eyes, "I love you."

Sion kept uttering that four letter word, over and over, driving Nezumi mad in more ways than one. He hugged Sion back so tightly he feared he might crack a rib, but Sion didn't seem to mind. The white-haired boy pressed soft, grazing kisses along Nezumi's neck. Sensations ran down Nezumi's spine in shivers, and he cupped onto Sion's cheeks, leaning down to kiss him once more. Sion groaned and ran his hands over Nezumi's toned arms, groped his pectorals, his abs, until Sion's slender fingers teased the top of his loose pants.

"I want...I want to apologize for making you cry," he said, blushing a furious pink, "But the couch isn't comfortable." _Oh, _Nezumi thinks, Sion's words going straight to his hardening cock.

"I just changed the bedsheets," Nezumi said, trying to save some face by placing his hand over Sion's own bulge and squeezing, "Race you."

* * *

><p>These two are consuming my soul with the beauty of their relationship. I may write a part two for this, one that's a little more 'M' rated, but I haven't decided yet. Feedback is always appreciated, and thank you for reading!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The following is M as _fuck_. You have been warned.

* * *

><p>The minute Nezumi smirked down at him, Sion immediately lunged at him, hooking his arms around Nezumi's waist and fisting his hands in Nezumi's soft dark hair. He ripped the tie away, letting the soft locks fall around Nezumi's face as they began kissing with an anxious fury. Both seemed to fear that the other would slip away if they broke the kiss; Sion whimpered in his throat as Nezumi gripped onto his ass to keep him from falling. Carrying Sion with just a little difficulty, Nezumi staggered over to the bed. He fell backwards, Sion's hips grinding into his as they sprawled out on the small bed. Sion threw himself down, pressing his chest against Nezumi's as he eagerly kissed him once more, squirming in the taller boy's lap as he struggled to remove his shirt. <em>For someone so naive, he is pretty...no, it makes sense,<em> Nezumi thought with a wicked grin, _He's repressed as fuck._

"I love you," Nezumi whispered as he licked a long strip along Sion's neck, tracing the red snake that wrapped around his body. Sion moaned and made a small, mewling noise as Nezumi tongued his neck, kissed his way down his clavicle until he finally found the top button of Sion's shirt. "Well, this is getting in the way," Nezumi mused, teasing Sion's pectoral as he slowly unbuttoned the worn white shirt. He trailed a finger down Sion's flat stomach, teasing the top of his pants as he craned his neck back up to kiss him once more. He slid the shirt from Sion's shoulders, leaving him straddling Nezumi in all his half naked glory. Nezumi leaned back and looked up at Sion, admiring the sexy red snake scar that complimented his flushed cheeks so well. Strands of his white hair stuck to his forehead from the heat, and his eyes were half closed with desire.

"...Be fair, Nezumi," he said, reaching down to try and unzip his jacket and pull the faded shirt up over his head, "I want...I want..." his face went scarlet and he squirmed from arousal, "I want to see you naked." The sheer innocence of the phrase should not have made Nezumi that much harder, but it did. His first reaction was to immediately strip off all of his clothes, shove Sion down on the bed, and fuck him until they both trembled from exhaustion, but, being a fairly good actor/actress, he called upon a little of his Eve persona.

"You want to see me naked?" Nezumi asked coyly, a highly sexual smirk dancing on his lips as he drew the zipper down on his jacket, wriggling out of it and tossing it to the ground. Sion watched him, entranced, as Nezumi sat up in bed with Sion still on his lap. He pulled his t-shirt off and used it as a tie to yank Sion close to him once more. "Naked enough?" he asked, knowing what Sion's answer would be as their bare chests pressed together. He could feel how frantically the white haired boy's heart a small shake of the head, and little eye contact, Sion reached down and tugged at his pants.

"No...I want to see more," he murmured, his fingers finding Nezumi's zipper and tugging. Nezumi grabbed his hands and chuckled.

"Let me," he said, leaning back on the bed as he pulled his pants, with his underwear as well, off, leaving him completely naked on the bed. His cock hardened further as he saw Sion staring at it, with a practically animalistic want gleaming in his eyes. "I take it you like what you see?" he teased as he saw Sion slip his hand down to his own erection and tug at the bulge. Sion nodded, suddenly remembering he had pants on. He moved faster than Nezumi predicted, tearing his own pants off and throwing them aside. He knelt on the bed, looking down almost nervously at his reddening erection.

"I feel so hot," Sion said, his chest heaving as he switched his gaze between Nezumi's erection and his own. Nezumi laughed, wrapping his arm around Sion's waist and pulling himself up so that only centimeters remained between them.

"That's because you are hot," he reminded Sion, capturing his lips in another heated kiss. They remained like that for several minutes, tangled in a mess of arms, hands, legs, lips, Nezumi's loose hair tickling both of their cheeks as they just explored the feel of each other. Sion groaned when Nezumi chose to lick a long strip along the shell of his ear.

"A-Are...are you going to fuck me?" he gulped. Nezumi stopped teasing Sion's ridiculously hard nipples with his tongue just long enough to reply "maybe" and get back to work. Sion sputtered, pulling away from Nezumi with a somewhat offended look on his face.

"Maybe? Why?" he demanded, his eyebrows furrowing together and his lips pursed. Nezumi smiled and reached up two fingers to smooth out Sion's pale brow.

"Because...I'm going to make you're ready," he replied, "That you feel safe. It's not like we really have to worry about protection, I'm clean and you're a virgin, but it's all about sexual maturity, etcetera. Oh Sion, don't give met that face," he said, exasperated as he leaned back in to Sion's ear, "Truthfully, I would love nothing more than to shove you down on this bed and fuck you until you go hoarse from screaming my name as I make you come over and over. I want us to pass out from fucking like rabbits someday," he growled, rolling his hips into Sion's from the thought. Sion looked at him, obviously aroused even more.

"Please, don't tease me, I can't take it!" he begged. Nezumi wagged his index finger back and forth.

"Now, I'm not enough of a bastard to get you like this and not have fun with you in other ways...there's more kinds of fucking than my cock pounding into you," he said. Sion's eyes widened with surprise. Nezumi nodded, "Lie back on the bed. Spread your legs," he ordered as he reached over to the bedside table, fishing around for the bottle of lotion an admirer had given 'Eve' at 'her' last performance. The rose scented cream wasn't hard to find, and he turned back to find Sion pressing himself back into bed, his fingers twitching as he itched to stroke his neglected cock.

"Touch yourself," Nezumi said casually as he flipped open the cap of the lotion, squirting a copious amount on his fingers. Sion, with a shaking hand, began stroking the shaft of his cock, struggling to hold back his noises of frustrated arousal. Nezumi coated his other hand in lotion, recapped the bottle, and threw it onto the ground with their clothes. "You haven't really done this before," he observed, almost triumphantly as he watched Sion awkwardly masturbate, his hips rolling upwards and his shoulders shaking.

"Stop," he ordered. With a frustrated cry, Sion complied, his legs shaking as he kept them open. Before he did anything else, Nezumi leaned down and kissed Sion. "I love you," he whispered as he wrapped his slick hand around Sion's cock, pumping with a vigor and experience the other boy lacked. Sion's red eyes blew open and he almost immediately began making obscene noises better fit for pornography than for normal sex. He gripped onto the sheets and thrust his hips upwards, forcing his cock further into Nezumi's hand.

"More," he begged, the desperate lust in his voice making it even harder for Nezumi to control himself. Taking his other lotiony fingers, he positioned them at Sion's entrance, locking eyes with his lover.

"This might hurt a bit...but I promise to make you cum harder than ever before," he said, slowly sliding his slick fingers into Sion's hole. The gasp Sion made at the sensation of being entered teased Nezumi's filthy mind even more; he imagined replaced his slender fingers with his much thicker cock, bringing Sion's legs up as he pounded him into the mattress. _Remember your 'maybe,'_ Nezumi reminded himself as he slipped another finger inside the squirming Sion, crooking them and gently stroking the insides with the pads of his fingers. Sion cried out and pulled Nezumi down to shove his tongue back into his mouth, kissing with the passion of a talented prostitute, not a repressed virgin.

"Nezumi, everything feels so hot, and I feel like...like I need more," he said, his virginal appearance back as his voice wavered, "I need more inside. Please." Nezumi lost it at the innocent request, at the way Sion looked at at him with those crimson eyes, through the pale eyelashes. He kissed Sion back, eagerly, as he slicked his own cock with the rose lotion.

"If it hurts, stop me," he stated, lining himself up with Sion's entrance and pushing slowly inside, watching Sion's face. His eyes grew wider and wider, his mouth hung open in an 'o' of arousal as Nezumi filled him.

"Feels...feels so good," he said, tilting his head back to expose his neck in an invitation for Nezumi. The dark haired boy began sucking a dark spot on the red scar as he started to withdraw. He pushed back in, started to pull out, trying to find a rhythm that Sion liked.

"Don't!" Sion cried out, seizing onto Nezumi's hair, "Don't you dare treat me like I'm a doll! I'm not going to break. I'm not going to leave, I love you Nezumi and I want you to fuck me until I scream!" Nezumi paused in his slow thrusting to stare at Sion. _Until he screams..._

Nezumi growled his response, slamming back into Sion and making the boy cry out. He grabbed onto Sion's hands and pinned them above the bed with one hand, while stroking his cock with a near ferocious intensity with the other. Sion shouted his moans, swearing uncharacterically and begging Nezumi to do more filthy things to him. _Harder, faster, more, make me cum, I want you, I need you, I love you..._

_I didn't know someone could feel like this._

Sion wrapped his legs back around Nezumi's waist, forcing his cock in deeper and begging for a kiss. Nezumi sucked on Sion's lower lip, biting hard enough to hurt, but not hard enough to break skin. When he pulled away, Sion's lips were swollen red from the kiss, and tears were forming at the corners of his eyes.

_"_I need to come, Nezumi, I need to come, I'm going crazy, fuck, fuck me, more," he moaned, his eyes rolling back as Nezumi firmly wrapped his hand around his cock once more and pumped hard, fast, thumbing the head of Sion's dick as he latched back onto his lips. He felt Sion moan his name and pulled away, wanting to hear him scream.

"Nezumi...oh god...Nezumi!" he screamed, his hips jerking upwards in a borderline violent manner as his cum splattered over Nezumi's chest, a droplet landing at the corner of his mouth. Nezumi locked eyes with Sion as the boy stuck his own tongue out to lick up the salty, bitter drop. _Oh god..._Nezumi thought, feeling the pressure of arousal in his abdomen reach near catastrophic levels. With a cry of Sion's name, he orgasmed inside of him, collapsing on top of his lover. The two of them were a mess of panting, cum splattered limbs as they locked together for one more kiss as the final waves of their orgasms ended.

"I'm...I'm really glad that the maybe turned into a yes," Sion said in a small, meek voice as Nezumi trailed his finger through Sion's cum-splattered chest. Nezumi grinned.

_"_I'm glad you're repressed as fuck and horny because of it," he joked, growing solemn after, "And...And I'm glad you finally saw past my stupid bullshit." Sion didn't say anything in response, but pressed a sweet kiss to Nezumi's lips.

_"_Me too."

The post-coital, _I love you,_ went unspoken. There was no need to say it.

* * *

><p>Wow, that was probably the longest sex scene I've ever written...cool. Thank you for all the reviews left on the last chapter, they really motivated me to get my work done so I could write this. Feedback is appreciated, as always!<em><br>_


End file.
